Dark Eyes
by Princess Drekula
Summary: Kagome, member of the "weird table" meets the Taisho Family. Why are they different? Why can she feel no life force from them? Rated M for later chapters. I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm part of the weird table. You know. The table full of misfits. One of the people in high school that never went to dances with anyone because everyone thought they were strange. There were seven of us. Me, Sango Taiko, Ayame Hinamori, Koharu Shiki, Miroku Hoshi, Akitoki Hojo, and Rin Taisho. Sango was the punk of our group. She was always getting into fights, sometimes with the teachers over the bright pink highlights in her dark hair. Ayame was the prep of our group. She was too nice for the other preps in the school and her hair was too black. Koharu was emo. Every day we would talk her out of killing herself. Miroku was the artist. He was always drawing on something, mostly his arm. He was also Sango's boyfriend. Hojo was a homo. That's all that can be said. Rin was the most normal one in our group really. She just sat with us because he older brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wouldn't. They were too cool for her. They all had white hair and golden eyes but everyone accepted the brothers and not her. I was the Goth. I wore black all of the time and stuff; nothing major. There were other Goths in the school but they didn't like me because of my eyes; they were black.

The other tables at lunch were pretty normal. You had the popular prep table with Kikyo Hikori, Inuyasha's girlfriend, Tsubaki Yusuki, Kagura Kamikaze, and a bunch of nameless nobodies at it. Then you had the Goth table with Kanna Kamikaze, Souten Shinochiro, Yura Hari, and a bunch of nameless nobodies. Then there was the "cool" table with Sesshoumaru Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho, Bankotsu Shigeru, Hiten Minori, Suikotsu Shigeru, Naraku Miasma, and Onigumo Muso.

The guys at this table were all good at sports, smart, and extremely handsome. The most striking one was Sesshoumaru. We talked every once in a while, since I was friends with his little sister, but I didn't really know him well back then. Lunch seemed like the longest period of the day. Eventually, however, the bell would ring and send is back to our semi-equal classes.

I was glad that this was going to be my last year. I was a third year, and then I would be going to America to study the humans there. There was really no reason for me going. I wasn't planning on going to college there. I just liked to study people. However, my third year of high school, the Taisho's transferred in. I had taken to watching them, mostly Sesshoumaru. After only a week of having him in school, I knew for sure that I was absolutely in love with him.

Oh yeah, there was another thing about me that people found weird. I was an Empath. I could feel other people's feelings and channel them into my own body. It was a little strange most of the time but I learned to deal with it. The thing about the Taisho's was that I couldn't feel their feelings. Nor could I feel their life energy or their presence. It was as if they were dead. I didn't know that I would ever really talk to any of the Taisho's, besides Rin. I guess I was wishing for that too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the gate of the Taisho Manor. I had finally resolved to talk to Sesshoumaru. I walked to mile long rode that led up to the house and knocked on the door. I twisted my hair nervously. When the door opened, it was Sesshoumaru. He looked strange though. His eyes were not their normal golden color. They were red. He looked at me as if I was a fresh meal.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, his voice colder than it usually was. "You should have called first."

"Sorry about that," I said, my eyes shifting nervously.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well…" I said. "Is Rin home?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, coldly.

"Can I come in?" I asked, a little impatient.

"No," he said.

"No, what?" I heard Rin say from inside.

"Go back to your room, Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

Rin pushed her way through and stared at me.

"Oh, Kagome," said Rin. "I didn't know you were coming over. Come in."

Sesshoumaru's head quickly turned to her. His face held a look that said "what the hell is wrong with you" but he eventually moved aside and let me in. I walked past him and followed Rin into the den.

"Sesshou," Rin said, glancing behind me to where Sesshoumaru was. "Keep Kagome company while I make some tea.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"What the hell?!" he said. "Rin, have you lost your damn mind?! You know you can't leave me _alone_ with _her_! Especially not today!"

I didn't even know whether to feel offended or not; I was too busy thinking about Sesshoumaru. He had never raised his voice like that, even when he got really mad. I had no idea what was going on.

"I think you can control yourself, brother," said Rin, her voice full of evil amusement.

I had never heard Rin talk that way. When we were at school and sitting around her house, she was quiet. She never spoke like that.

"But I cannot be alone with her now," said Sesshoumaru.

He sounded concerned. This was also new.

"What's with all the yelling?" said a voice from the doorway.

Inuyasha poked his head into the room. His eyes immediately locked on me.

"Well, well," said Inuyasha, walking into the room and coming closer to me. "Kagome Higurashi. What a nice surprise."

"Stay away from her, brother," growled Sesshoumaru.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha. "You have no claim on her."

"I do now," said Sesshoumaru, moving in between Inuyasha and me. "Get out."

"Fine," said Inuyasha, starting to walk out of the room. "For now."

Sesshoumaru moved away from me as soon as he was gone. Rin was standing next to the door – I hadn't even seen her move. Her face was plastered with a wide smirk.

"I see I don't need to be here," said Rin, turning to leave.

"Rin!" protested Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry, big brother," Rin said as she walked away. "I'm sure you won't hurt her."

When Rin left us alone, it was quiet. I sat down on one of the chairs; Sesshoumaru continued to stare at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said to me, coldly.

I sighed and reached inside my purse for my notebook. I liked to draw when I was nervous. I must have been rushed earlier that day, because I had forgotten that one of my knives had been open – I collected knives. I sliced my hand across the knife. I gasped and pulled my hand from my purse, wincing at the blood that began to seep out of my hand. I glanced up at Sesshoumaru to see that he was focused on my hand. He was staring at it with hunger.

"Sesshoumaru?" I said. "Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer. I blinked and suddenly he was right in front of me, holding my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He brought my palm to his face and put it up to his lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

I gasped – which is not something I did often – when I felt him start to suck blood from my hand. I felt dizzy. A few moments later Rin came running in.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled, dropping the tea into the while floor and running to pull him away from me. "Stop! You're going to hurt her!"

Saying this seemed to work because he released my wrist immediately. He wiped his mouth, staining the cuff of his blue shirt.

"I am sorry," he said, his voice husky and his breathing labored. "I lost control."

"What the hell are you?" I whispered as I tried not to faint.

"What do you think we are?" asked Rin, flashing a pair of pure white fangs.

"Vampires…"


	3. Chapter 3

Rin ushered me into the bathroom to wash off my cut so she could bandage it. When I walked out, Inuyasha was right in front of the door.

"Hello again, Kagome," he said. "I see you found out about us."

I nodded.

Inuyasha backed me up against the sink and grasped my chin.

"Then I will tell you," he said. "Sesshoumaru cares for you. I want you. Choose. Right now."

"What?" I said, not really understanding him.

"Choose," he repeated, his face moving closer to mine. "Me or Sesshoumaru. Who do you want to—"

"That's enough, Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru, who was now standing in the doorway. "Get away from her."

"You have no claim, brother," said Inuyasha, repeating what he said earlier. "She knows what we are. She has to choose."

"Move. Away. Brother," Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha smirked and backed away from me.

"I'm not going to just let you steal her away from me," Inuyasha said.

"Be silent!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha left the bathroom laughing.

Sesshoumaru looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, coming closer to me. "Did he hurt you in any way?"

I shook my head. Rin came running into the bathroom a few seconds later. She stared at me knowingly.

"I see you have some questions," Rin said as she took my hand to bandage it.

I nodded. I looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw him staring at me with that same concerned look. After she was done bandaging my hand, Rin pulled me into the living room and had me sit down.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Rin said. "But we are vampires, as you've already guessed. Once a month we have to stay indoors because our thirst overwhelms us. I can control it but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha cannot, especially when it comes to you."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Your blood is special. It smells different. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are drawn to you," Rin said. "They, for lack of better term, want you. Bad. They are willing to kill each other over you. But don't jump to conclusions. They don't want to kill you. They want your blood and they want your love."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

Rin shook her head.

"She needs to know, brother," she said, seriously. "If you truly care for her then you would let me tell her the truth."

"She needs to hear it elsewhere," he said.

"Like from you?" Rin said, smirking.

"No, I, uh—"

"I will let you tell her," Rin said, interrupting him as she walked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru made no sounds. I got a little uncomfortable. I stood up.

"We can talk later," I said, nervously. "Today may not be the best day for this."

"Stay," Sesshoumaru said as I started to walk from the room. "We will talk. It is…just…hard for me to resist the smell of your blood."

I sat back down quickly. He didn't look at me. It was uncomfortably silent for a few more moments.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, finally looking at me. "My brother and I…we are not like others of our kind. Most of us are not attracted to humans. However, it's something about you – something about your blood – that makes our hunger harder to control. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to get to know you…and be close to you. Will you consent?"

I stared at him for a few seconds. What was he saying? I wondered.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I want to be near you, Kagome Higurashi," he said, taking my hand in his.

I was, to say the least, shocked. Sesshoumaru Taisho, the sexiest man in the world (well, my world) was saying he wanted to be with me.

"Can I think about this?" I asked.

I needed to think about everything, not just his wanting to be with me. The whole vampire thing was still running through my mind. I felt like my head was about to split.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said. "I will not force myself on you."

Sesshoumaru stood and escorted me to the front door.

"But I must warn you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered to me as I was leaving. "Beware of Inuyasha. He wants you as I but he will not be as polite as I have been today."

I nodded, now slightly more afraid then I had been.

"Please tell Rin goodbye for me," I said before he closed the door.

I walked out to me car and got in. I looked back at the house before I turned on the car. There, in the third story window of the house was Inuyasha, smirking at me with hunger in his eyes. I gasped and closed my eyes. I opened them again and he was gone. I shivered. I drove away from the house with haste. Fear was running through my mind, along with confusion, and, oddly enough, thoughts of blood.


End file.
